Suicide
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: will give you something creepy to think about. Kuwabara wakes up, and he is in Hell, and a demon keeps telling him he killed himself. But the last thing Kuwabara remembers is saving Yusuke...to which the demon simply replies, "That is why you're in Hell."


I OWN NOTHING WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
oh and what is said in this, I don't believe the sacifice=suicide  
  
It was cold...so cold.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Had he opened his eyes?  
  
It was so dark, and he was so cold.  
  
So very cold.  
  
He closed his eyes, or opened them. He wasn't sure...it was so dark. So cold.  
  
So very, very cold.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, they were open."  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to the voice. He could see someone sitting on a stone chair. It was a male, but he didn't know who. He could see a hand hanging slightly off the arm of the chair, the nails where white, and stood out in the dark.  
  
His other hand was brought up and tucked under his chin, and you could just make out a frown. This person had long black hair, and what the rest of him looked like was uncertain. But he knew one thing, he was not comfortable here, laying in front of this man.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"...I..." He coughed, it felt like he had swallowed soot.  
  
"Let me give your mind a jump-start...Hiei was laying on the floor-"  
  
The young man grabbed his head, and it was as if he heard a drum bang in his head. Loud as lightening, and he saw something flash in his head.   
  
Hiei was on his belly, blood pouring from his mouth as he coughed. Bloody claw marks were against his spine. His black hair sagged with the weight of dirt, and blood.   
  
His arms kept him up slightly, but all too soon he sunk all the way to the ground. His mouth opened in silent gasps, and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to rid the pain racking his body.   
  
Blood dripping past Hiei's lips he looked right at him, the red orbs peering into his own. Pain was clearly in them, and as he looked at them he was sending an angry message. One that said, "Stay down."  
  
"Kurama was buried under rubble-"  
  
The sound of the booming drum again. The beautiful red headed man falling to the ground, green eyes dark, and gray. His skin pale, and giving a faint smile at his best friend, as he was buried under the rocks.  
  
And as Kurama was buried, the impact threw his body around, and sent him flying.  
  
"And Yusuke...remember that?"   
  
Yusuke.  
  
The drums were so loud in his head.  
  
"KUWABAR-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yusuke wretched as he was kicked again in the stomach, his cry for his best friend cut off. Kuwabara lay on the ground starring at a man, as he crushed his windpipe. He couldn't move, but with his spirit awareness, he felt Yusuke's weak soul.  
  
He dragged his eyes to the left, and saw Yusuke laying on the ground as well, as someone repeatedly stomped on his back and face.  
  
Their eyes locked, and they starred, seeing only each other. They smiled, as if knowing the death was coming. Thought Kuwabara saw Yusuke was ready for it, he himself wasn't.   
  
The man attacking Yusuke reached for his sword, and that was when Kuwabara acted. Kuwabara grabbed the man's wrist that crushed his windpipe, having to use his life energy to do so. And with that very energy, blew the man to bits.  
  
The other man by Yusuke, raised his weapon, and Kuwabara collapsed on top of his dark haired friend, and felt something pierce his back. He saw the look in his friends eyes. His eyes danced, misery, confusion, pain, the full 'Emotion Tango.'  
  
Yusuke's eyes filled with tears, and he mouthed his friend's name.   
  
The lady of death tenderly placed her cold hand on his back, and she raised his chin, allowing him one last look at his other friends. Hiei, who held the freshly dug out Kurama, and then back down at Yusuke.  
  
The weapon was removed, and he was jerked to the side. He fell and lay on his back. He felt the blood slip by his muscle, and skin, the surprisingly warm blood soaking his back. Warming his cold skin, which only grew colder. His head rolled to the side, and he could hear his panting in his ears.  
  
Yusuke starred at him, he spoke but Kuwabara heard nothing. His rolled his head again, and saw Kurama and Hiei. Their mouths opened and closed fast, and there were tears dripping down Kurama's cheeks.  
  
As his breaths grew louder in his ears, and he could feel and hear his heart beat slow he turned and looked back at Yusuke, who had been renewed with more power, and attacked the demon man.  
  
Kuwabara finally let his head, come back to stare at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He felt Lady Death's hand slip into his own, and he knew no more.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
The man grunted, "Then you must remember you killed yourself."  
  
Kuwabara's mouth opened wide, "Killed?! I did not kill mys-"  
  
"Shush!" Came a sharp hiss.  
  
"Let me explain something to you; you gave your life up for another correct?"   
  
Kuwabara nodded, brow furrowed, and croaked, "Yeah."  
  
"You knew you were going to die, you had intentions to die, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is suicide. Suicide is where you take your life, so by sacrificing yourself, when you knew you were going to die is suicide, and *suicide* is not pardoned!" The man sat more comfortably in his chair.  
  
"Welcome to Hell."  
  
Kuwabara lay there, and felt his mouth open and shut. Tears filled his eyes. Hell? Hell?! Surely he did not belong here.  
  
"Oh are you upset? Expecting to goto heaven for your great deed of sacrifice?" The man mocked. Kuwabara shook his head, "No...no!" He looked up, feeling a tear drip down his face. "I wasn't exspecting death, all I knew is that it would die if I couldn't save him!"  
  
The man had appeared in front of him, and pulled his hair, forcing him to his chest, and making his head look up. He could now see cold yellow eyes. "Save him? Who? Who did you save!? They are up their dying because *you* are dead. You have caused them far more greater pain, than their own death!!"  
  
The man threw him on the ground, got on his back leaning down, and whispered into Kuwabara's ear, "You did them no more favor than you did for them, You damned your self, and them." Kuwabara, laid fully on the ground and sobbed, "I couldn't let him die, I couldn't let Yusuke die!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"He is more important to me, than life! They all are, if I lost them when I had the chance to save them I'd never forgive myself!" The man roughly grabbed Kuwabara and tossed him on his back. Kuwabara cried out, and the man was noon sitting on his waist, his hands clamped on his wrists.  
  
Kuwabara's heart sped up, the tears rolling down faster, "Stop crying you piece of shi*! It is your fault your here! Yours! You committed suicide!"  
  
"It wasn't suicide!" Kuwabara argued, and hatefully glared at the man, "IF YOU HAD FRIENDS YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!" The man roared, and lashed out, striking Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara cried out, fear pressing all around him. Why was this man so angry?  
  
When he stopped he had three bloody scratch marks on his left cheek, and on his right. "You fool...you fool, don't you get it? That means you are stuck with me..." The man's hand was on his chest, and Kuwabara shivered.   
  
He didn't commit suicide no matter what this man said. And if what this maniac spewed about sacrifice and suicide being the same thing, then he didn't care.  
  
Yusuke was alive.   
  
In Hell that would be his soul comfort.  
  
Yusuke was alive.  
  
The man grabbed at his throat when Kuwabara heard the sound, of rock crushing. Light poured in around him, and he saw that the room, had a large freshly made hole in the wall. Now that there was light in the room, he saw he was in a large stone chamber with one stone chair.  
  
He was laying on a blue carpet, and painfully he looked at his self. He only wore pants, his hair was down, and he noticed bandages on him. He was dirty, very dirty, and it looked like he'd been in this place for a long period of time.   
  
The man was thrown off of him, and Yusuke appeared over him, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Kuwa...Kuwa..." He couldn't get the name out, and collapsed on his best friend, sobbing pitifully and holding him.   
  
It hit the copper haired teen, that this had not been Hell, and he wrapped his arms around Yusuke, sobbing loudly. Yusuke picked him up, and gasped out explanations, how when they turned around, they found one of the demons had carried him off. How he'd been gone for nearly two months.  
  
"I was so worried Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed, tears choking him. "Bast*rd don't do it again." Kuwabara clung to Yusuke, and whispered, "Can I stay with you, please don't go..."   
  
Fear clutched at Kuwabara the new thoughts of suicide, and sacrifice. Was this demon right. Was this true. Kurama and Hiei had been at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's side for quite some time, but Kuwabara didn't notice.   
  
He simply clung to Yusuke, eyes dripping with tears, confusion and fear where the only visible emotions on his face. "Kuwabara...hey...Yes...Kuwabara its okay!" Yusuke shook him, voice shaking.  
  
The other three had no idea what had transpired in the chamber, and could not know what their human friend was feeling. Yusuke rocked him and held him, and his heart froze as Kuwabara whispered, "It was so real. I thought I was in Hell. Everything he said..."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him, sanity slipping away, his eyes dancing with fear, "Would I have gone to Hell for real? Yusuke tell me...." Kuwabara sobbed, "Would I have really damned you? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Kuwabara everything is okay!" Yusuke sobbed holding his best friend close, "Everything is okay! It's all okay! I'm going to take care of you!"  
  
But Yusuke couldn't understand.  
  
What Kuwabara had done was the right thing, and what Kuwabara now wondered if what the demon said about everything was true. Would that really damn him and his friends to Hell? He asked this over and over in his head but all he received was silence.  
  
But he also felt something.   
  
He felt the cold.  
  
It was so cold. 


End file.
